Are My Dreams Just That?
by Kai Koshimoro
Summary: Ash Ketchum has competed in many battles and tournaments, but after his most recent defeat at the hands of Tobias the young trainer begins to question if his dream will ever become reality.


_**This my second ever fanfic and something I've been working on for the last few days. Hopefully you all will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

Are My Dreams Just That?

Four years. Four years of traveling. Five regions, 36 badges, 7 frontier symbols, Hundreds of Pokémon seen and thousands of battles fought. In just four short years 14 year old Ash Ketchum accomplished more in such a short amount of time than most people do in their lifetime. Despite all of his accomplishments he just couldn't help but feel depressed about his recent defeat at the hands of Tobias at the Lily of the Valley Conference.

"You know buddy," the trainer said to the yellow mouse on his shoulder "We've done a lot together, accomplished so much, but I'm not sure if I have another journey in me. If I can't win a league championship when I have every Pokémon I've ever caught at my disposal what are the chances another adventure will help me achieve my dream."

"Pika pika." Pikachu said solemnly. Pikachu had felt depressed ever since the conference. In his battle against Tobias, Pikachu went toe-to-toe against the legendary Latios, however, it took everything Pikachu had to get the job done. Ash lost because of this, finishing in the top four overall. He took it in stride and masked his disappointment, but inside this killed him. Maybe his dream of being a Pokémon Master was more farfetched than he thought.

"Hey pal," the black-haired trainer's words cut through the silence like a knife "don't feel bad you did great in that battle." Ash tried to reassure his friend, after all taking down a Latios is a very big achievement. "I couldn't ask for a better team of Pokémon." Pikachu couldn't help but smile at that.

_"Maybe if you guys had a better trainer you might have won."_ He thought to himself _"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this."_ Ash walked silently from town to town taking the occasional break to rest and contemplate how his battle against Tobias could have gone. After a good two days of travel he made it to the Cerulean City Pokémon Center. He had hope that this small rest stop would help lift his mood. Even after a quick nap he just couldn't seem to feel any happier plagued by dreams of his most recent defeat. Ash tried eating, but he just wasn't hungry.

"It's a good thing mom isn't here or she'd call in the paramedics." He joked to himself.

"Excuse me Ash Ketchum?" a familiar voice grabbed his attention. "You have a phone call in the lobby from Professor Oak."

"A phone call from Oak? I wonder how he knew I was here." The young trainer racked his brain trying to figure out an answer. Ash figured he should stop wasting time and ask the Pokémon professor himself. "Hello?"

"Oh Ash, good to see you." The elder man smiled.

"Good to see you too professor," Ash greeted back "but I have to know. How'd you even know I was here?"

"That's simple Ash, when you were younger you ran off into the forest. Your mother panicked as she was unable to find you. After two hours of searching we finally found you, after that me and your mother decided that with your adventurous personality we could take no more chances. We were able to find a doctor who was willing to place a tracking device in your molar." Oak explained, "Remember when you got you tonsils removed?"

"You What?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Oak busted out laughing, "I'm kidding Ash. Actually Tracy was running an errand for me in Cerulean City and he let me know that he spotted you checking into the Pokémon Center."

"Professor! That's not funny!"

"Sorry Ash, but an old man must now and again have his fun. Anyway, the reason I called is to see if you're interested in taking a vacation in the Unova region."

"The Unova region?"

"Yes Ash, the Unova region. It's located on a separate continent from ours and it is home to Pokémon that you can't find in any of the regions around here."

"New Pokémon?"

"Your mother and I figured you would like to start the next leg of your journey there."

"Another journey?" Ash looked on with a hint of sadness in his eyes "Uh, Professor I just finished up in Sinnoh not to long ago and I'm a little tired. Is there any way I could have a little time to think about it?"

"Of course Ash, there's no rush, feel free to take a well-deserved rest. I have to ask though, is something wrong? Usually when someone mentions new Pokémon a herd of Tauros couldn't stop you."

"No Professor, I'm just a little tired is all."

"Alright Ash, well if you do decide to go, we leave in a week, but remember you don't have to go if you're not up for it."

"Thanks Professor, I'll let you know soon." Ash faked a smile as he said this.

"I'll talk to you soon A-AHH!" Oak was suddenly cut off by Ash's overly affectionate Muk. Ash couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of this "AGGGHHH! Muk get off me! I just got your scent off this coat!"

The transmission cut off and with went Ash's faux smile. Ash picked up Pikachu and put him on his shoulder.

"C'mon buddy, maybe a walk is just what I need to clear my mind."

"Pika Pi." Pikachu said with concern.

As the young trainer walked through Cerulean City memories of the town and his journey flowed through his mind, the majority of them happy ones. Then he saw what was quite possibly the biggest source of those happy memories, the Cerulean City gym. It was here that he received the Cascade badge, the second badge he would receive in his four yearlong adventure. Ash stared at the building for a good ten minutes, cracking his first smile in the last few days. As he turned to leave he would be stopped dead in his tracks by a familiar voice.

"Ash Ketchum! Did you really think you could stop at my gym and not pay me a visit?"

Ash slowly turned around to see one of his best friends and first traveling partners, the Cerulean City gym leader, Misty.

_**Will Ash's journey end here? Will Misty be able to get him out of his funk? Will Batman manage to get out of The Riddler's nefarious trap? Find out in chapter two.**_


End file.
